Wish
by DiamondDiaz
Summary: Jeanette really wants to ask simon to the dance but she doen't have the courage to ask and neather dose he.
1. Chapter 1

**Wish**

**Chapter 1**

"Brittney are you coming we're going to be late for school again" shouted Jeanette. Jeanette was one of the Chipettes, the smartest and tallest. She had brunette hair andbeautiful green eyes which she never thought where beautiful. Except for one person her best friend Simon Seville. Simon was one of the chipmunks and her counter part but of curse he would never have the guts to say that to her.

" I'm coming don't get your panties all in a knot" Brittney replied with a smirk on her face walking down the stairs, still tying her hair up in a pony tail. Jeanette stared at her older sister for what she had just said.

Both Chipettes walked to their little sister's room to say their goodbye's. Eleanor couldn't go to school because she was sick for the last two days. They walked past two streets before meeting up with the chipmunks. Alvin and Brittney both were speed walking to see who could get to school first without running. Theodore walked alone. Which was pretty sad since he always walks with Eleanor usually talking about food.

"Is Eleanor still feeling bad like yesterday" the young chubby chipmunks asked Jeanette. "Well she's better then how she was yesterday" she replied trying to smile so Theodore wont feel so bad. Sadly it didn't work. The chubby chipmunk sped up to try to catch up to the racing Chipmunks, before they got into any kind of trouble.

"So did you finish the book you were reading" Simon asked Jeanette. She answered "yes, and I got a new book too" She said shyly holding up the brand new book entitled _The great tree of Avalon: Child of dark prophecy _in big golden letters. " what are you doing this Friday Simon" she asked then turning away embarrassed at her question. " Nothing just staying home… wait why do you ask" Simon asked with a serious expression on his face. "Aw, nothing I was just wondering" she replied nervously.

All the Chipettes and Chipmunks went to their homeroom classes and then after an hour to their 2nd period classes. Both Jeanette, Brittany, and Simon had that very same class. They all waited for each other to walk to class. On the way to their lockers Brittany noticed a poster on the wall.

"Hey Jeanette did you know there is going to be a dance this Friday after school" Jeanette turned around to read the poster. It had heart of all shades or pink and in red latters it said Velentines day dance. " Well aren't you going, cause I sure am" said Brittany. "I don't really know… wait then who are you planing on going with" Jeanette asked her older sister. "Well…I was… thinking on… asking…". Brittney was cut of by the school bell. " you can tell me at lunch time right now I have to go to art class bye" Jeanette said waving goodbye.

**Hope you like please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wish **

**Chapter 2**

"Hey, Jeanette sit over here" Shouted Brittney all the way from the other end of the lunch room. Jeanette grabbed her lunch tray and walked to the table. She sat next to Simon, Brittany sat next to Alvin, and poor little Theo sat alone on one end.

" So Brittney what where you going to say before the bell rang" asked Jeanette with a smile on her face. "Well I don't thinks it's the right time, I'll tell you when we get home" Her sister replied nervously. "Well okay, it you say so".

As they where eating Theo noticed that the school principal was walking their way. She looked didn't took like she always dose, because when ever she goes to then its always about Alvin getting in trouble, But this time she looked happy. "Hello children" She said in a loud but stern voice. " You may have noticed that the school valentine dance is this Friday. We are having a DJ play music but we are hopeful you will agree to sing two song's for each group and at the end to too a duo" She ended with a soft yet helpful voice waiting for a response. "Yeah what's in it for me" Asked Alvin. "The next time you get in trouble I wont give you detention". "Principal you got your self a deal" He said standing up from his chair. "What about you two will you sing too" The principal asked the Chipettes. " Sure" The two Chipettessaidin unison "But only if our little sister feels good in off to sing if not you still have the Chipmunks" Said Brittany. With that the Principal left then to finish eating their lunch.

"So what song's do you guys think we should sing" Alvin asked his brothers. " Maybe we could sing _You rock my world by Michael Jackson_" Simon Suggested " You know because it's a dance for Valentines day and i thought". He was cut off by Theo.

"Or we could sing _Remember the time by Michael Jackson _or or or" Theo said Joyfully " We could sing _Down by Jay Sean_".

"Good song's but we can only pick two" Replied Alvin. "I vote we should sing _Down_" Simon said putting an harm around his little bro. "Me two, know all we need is one last song how about… I got it we should sing _Thriller by Michael Jackson_, I know it seams weird but it we could try it in the video he sings to a women and I thought it was a good idea" said Alvin hoping his brothers would agree with him. "I also think it will work" Theodore announced. "Yeah your right Theo I do thinks we could sing this song too" Simon said rubbing Theo's head.

"So were going to sing Down and Thriller, we better get practicing we only have four days" Said Alvin pulling both his brother and putting his arms around them.

Wow good song's guys, but know we need to know what song we're all going to sing" Said Jeanette. "Well we can worry about that later Jeanette" Simon said putting his hand on her shoulder. Jeanetter couldn't help but to blush.

"Alright the Chipmunks got their song's, now we need to chose the song's were going to sing" Brittany told her little sister. "Well we could sing love _story by Taylor Swift_" Jeanette suggested. "Yeah good song and how about _Naturally by Selena Gomez_" Suggested Brittney. "Yeah good song so it's Love story and Naturally"

"Wait what about the last song it has to do a duo" Jeanette asked Alvin. "Yeah I almost forgot about that" He replied back. "I know how about _I can't stop loving you by Michael Jackson _( I love Michael Jackson so if you don't then deal with it)" Suggested Jeanette. "Yeah that's a really good song" Simon agreed with Jeanette.

Alvin said " So everyone got the song's, we should all meet at our house 6 after school to practice the duo tomorrow". " Why tomorrow" The little chipmunks asked. "Well to see if Elli feels good in off to sing". "Okay I cant wait till tomorrow" Theo replied joyfully.

With that all the chipmunks and the two Chipettes left to go to their 5th period class.

**Hope you all liked this chapter and more to come.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wish **

**Chapter 3**

**Chipettes house**

"Hey guess what Ellie" Brittney shouted coming in to her little sister's room. "What?" She asked. "Well the Principal talked to Chipmunks and us to sing two songs each and to do a duo at the school's annual Valentines day dance. "No way!!" Eleanor said almost jumping out of her bed, but instead she coughed. "Yeah but we told her if you're not feeling well in off to sing where not going to perform" Jeanette said in a quiet low tone.

"So what song's are we singing… well that if I'm feeling well in off" Ellie asked. Brittney jumped on her sister's bed and told her the songs they where going to sing " _Love story by Taylor swift _and _Naturally by Selena Gomez_".

"Do you know what songs the Chipmunks are singing" She asked Jeanette. " Well they said they where singing _Down by Jay Sean _and_ Thriller by Michael Jackson_… and for the duo were doing _I can't stop loving you by Michael Jackson_". "Oh cool I love those songs" Eli replied to her older sister.

"So do you think you will be okay by Friday because tomorrow Jeanette and I are going over to the chipmunks place to practice on our duo and we also need to practice on our songs" Brittney said hugging her sis. "Yeah Brittney is right were going to pick out our parts and tell you our part so that you can practice when you feel better" the tallest out of the whole Chipettes said. " Thinks but right now I want to take a nap I'm really tired". "Okay Ellie bye" Both Chipettes said in unison.

Both Chipettes quietly closed the door and tiptoed down stairs to the living room.

" Hey Brittney what where you going to tell me at school" Jeanette asked her sister. Brittney pulled her sister closer to her whispering in her ear " Well I wanted to ask Alvin to the dance". "WHAT!!!" Jeanette said shouting almost waking up Ellie. "Not so loud I don't want anyone to find out… I just don't know how to ask him".

"Well if it makes you feel any better I want to ask Simon but I don't know how to ask him either" Jeanette whispered back. "Well we could ask then tomorrow or on Wednesday, because if they say yes we need a day or two to fined the perfect dress" Both Chipettes giggled at the thought of that.

"Yeah speaking of cloths we need to also pick out what where wearing to perform and then after we change" said Jeanette.

With a lot of things to do before the performance they when up to their room's and helped each other out on what to wear.

**Chipmunks house **

"Hey Alvin can I talk to you for a second" Simon asked his older bro who is yet slightly shorter then him. "Yeah sure Bro what's up?" He asked back. "Well you know the dance this Friday… I wanted to ask" Simon was rudely interrupted by Alvin " Who ask who to the dance" Alvin said anxious to know. "Jeanette, I wanted to ask Jeanette to the dance but I don't know how and I was wondering if you" Again Alvin interrupted him " Hold on save it I know what your going to ask me and I say yeah sure I'll give you a few pointer's on asking our little Jeanette out" He said making kissie noises up to Simon's face about to kiss him on the cheek. "Ew, Alvin get away from me" He said pushing his brother away.

Both Chipmunks walked out to the kitchen where Theo was making cookies. "Hey Theo why are you making cookies" Asked Alvin grabbing one and munching on it. "There for Eleanor so that she can get better, I asked Dave if I could go today to take them to her" Theo said in a soft voice.

"Hey Simon here's our chance to get your lady" Said Alvin decking Simon in the gut. "What Lady" Theo asked " It an expression and he's talking about Jeanette, you see I want to ask her out to the dance"

Simon said blushing but knowing that Theo would under stand. "Jeanette's nice I can guarantee you she will say yes" Theo said in a cheery voice.

As they were talking to Simon on how to ask Jeanette to the dance Dave walks in home from work. "Hey guys are you ready to go" Dave asked all the Chipmunks. "Yes, Dave" They all answered. "Then get in the car". All the chipmunks walked out of the house. Theo carried the cookies in side a basket.

They dove of in the car to the Chipettes house. Simon couldn't stop thinking on how to ask Jeanette out. Both his brother's have given him pointer's on asking her, but he was still to nervous. " Calm down Simon you'll be alright" Theo said hading Simon a chocolate Chip cookie.

"Oh I just wish I had the courage to ask her" Simon told him self looking out at the at the passing cars.

**Well you will probably notice that the chapters will get longer as you read. Sorry have a tendency of doing that. Hope you enjoyed it and more to come. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wish**

**Chapter 4**

"Girls I have news Dave and his boys are coming over in a few minutes " Miss Miller announced. " Hey Brittney here's you chance to ask Alvin" Jeanette told her older sister pulling her into the kitchen.

"Hey what about you, you still have to ask Simon" Brittney said. "Yeah but you and Alvin have to most courage of all of us" She replied back. Brittney put her hand on her sisters shoulder.

Jeanette looked down in disappointment of having no courage to ask Simon. All of a sudden the door bell rang. Both Brittney and Jeanette looked up. "Oh, hello boys and Dave" Miss Miller said opening the door.

Both Chipettes stayed in the kitchen waiting for the munks to walk into their house. All three chipmunks walked in the house. Theodore was holding the basket full of cookies.

"May I go up and give this to Eleanor" Theo asked Miss Miller holding up the backset full of treats. "Yes, dear she's us in her room". Theo went up the stair, giving Simon a thumbs up.

Simon knew what Theo meant by that. He had to pull his self to gather and have courage to ask Jeanette out to the dance. Alvin stepped up and asked Miss Miller "Were are Brittney and Jeanette". "Oh their in the kitchen" She replied.

Both Simon and Alvin walked into the kitchen. "Hey Brit" Alvin said to Brittney. All Brittney did was blush and say "Hi, Alvin". Simon walked up to Jeanette and Shyly said "Hi… Jeanette". "Oh, hi Simon" She said blushing not looking up.

All the chipmunks went outside to play. "So hey Alvin um I wanted to know if um you would…" Brittney said pausing. Alvin looked at her as if she was crazy. He knew Brittney was many things but not shy.

"Wanted to know what" He asked. "Well… if you would go to the dance with me" She said slowly. Alvin hesitated to answer " Yeah, Brittney I would love to". Brittney looked up and gave him a big smile. To her surprise her got closer to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She blushed and stood frozen still for what felt and hour to her.

"Um, Brittney are you okay" He asked waving a hand in front of her face. " Uh, sorry I dozed off" She said snapping back to reality.

"Wow she really asked him" Jeanette whispered to her self. She sat under a huge tree that grew in their yard. She pulled out her book and started to read. At the edge of her eye she noticed someone walking up to her. She quickly looked up, laying her book next to her.

"So are you still reading that book" Simon asked. "Um, yeah Brittney never leaves me in peace to read" She told him. "Yeah, she just asked Alvin out to he dance" She said looking down at the grass.

Her eyes widened when he mentioned that. Here was her chance to ask him but she couldn't get the words out. Instead she just kept quiet. Finally Simon asked " So are you going with a-anyone" He stuttered. She blushed when he asked her that.

"Um, no I'm not going with anyone" She said not looking up at Simon. "Oh, um… I'm not going with anyone either but at least will have fun performing" He said quickly changing what he was about to say. " Yeah" Jeanette said looking sad. She was hoping that he would ask her.

"Um, maybe we should go inside it's getting dark" Simon announced to all the chipmunks. Jeanette and Brittney both walked fast to get inside. As Simon was about to walk in Alvin pulled hi back out.

"So Si did you ask her out" Alvin asked. Simon looked down and said "No, I was about to but I got nervous and quickly changed what I was about to say". "Bro I am so disappointed in you" Alvin said " I'm going with Brittney, Theo and Ellie might be going to gather if Eleanor gets well, and you you're going all alone because you didn't have to guts to ask her out" He said shouting and stomped into the house.

Simon stood outside all alone. He told him self "How could I be such a wimp, I had a chance to ask her and I totally ruined it". He slowly walked into the house.

"So Jean, did you ask him to the dance" Brittney asked Jeanette. "No, I just couldn't get the words out" she replied. Jeanette kept on walking and sat down on the couch. Brittney looked at her she knew her sister was sad, that she really wanted to ask Simon.

Alvin came into the house closely fallowed by Simon. She ran to Alvin's side and grabbed his arm. "Um, Simon I need to talk to Alvin in privet" She said to Simon. He looked at her strangely " Yeah sure I'll just go see how Eleanor is doing" He said.

"So what do you need to talk about" Alvin asked Brit. Before she answered she pulled him out to the back porch.

"I need to tell you something but you better not tell Simon or Jeanette I told you this" She threaten Alvin. "Yeah I wont tell them" he replied. "So Jeanette like Simon but she doesn't have to courage to ask his to the dance and I don't like to she her all sad". " Wow Simon like her too, but he was about to ask her but she got really nervous and blew it" He told Brittney. "Really, so they both like each other but they don't have to guts to ask one another out." She said crossing her arms.

"Yeah, if they cant ask echo her out then we have to get then to" Alvin said with a grin forming on his lips. "Yeah and I have the perfect plan" Brittney said with a big smile on her face. She whispered something into Alvin's ear and then got up. They both walked back in to the house.

"Hey kids time to go" Dave announced. Both Simon and Theo walked back down to the living room.

"Bye Alvin", "Bye Brittney" They said to each other while hugging. "Bye Brittney and Jeanette" Theo said, "Bye Theo" Both Chipettes said in unison. Simon walked up to Jeanette "Bye see ya Tomorrow", "Bye, Simon" She said back looking at the floor.

All the Chipmunks and Dave walked out and drove off.

After dinner Jeanette when into her room. She walked over to her window. The light showed though the glass, she opened the window and pocked her head out. She stood their looking at the stars. She loved to stare at the sky telling her self calm down, think, and day dream. She noticed one star really stuck out of the rest of the hundred of stars in the night. The star was bigger and brighter then the rest.

" Star bright, star light first star I've seen to night, I wish I may, I wish I might, I wish… that I could have to courage to ask Simon to the dance" She whispered to her self.

**I hope you like this chapter. Please review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Wish **

**Chapter 5**

* * *

"Hey Jeanette time for school" Brittney shouted from behind Jeanette's door. "Wow, how weird she never takes this long to get ready for school" Brittney told her self. After 5 minutes of waiting for Jeanette Britney decided to go down stairs and wait with Eleanor. Eleanor had been sick for almost a week but got better just in time because their was only 3 days left for her to practice the songs for the dance.

"Hey Brittney so today we go over to the Chipmunks to practice right?" Eleanor asked Brittney. "Um, yeah Ellie we just have to drop of our stuff" Brittney replied. "Okay I'm ready" Jeanette said while walking down the stairs. "Man Jeanette what took you so long" Brittney asked. But Jeanette never answered. Instead she just walked to the door and walked out. "What's wrong with Jeanette" Eleanor asked her older sister before stepping out side.

They were walking for only about 5 minutes when they got sight of the Chipmunks walking to them. "Hey Brittney" Alvin said catching up to her. "You never told me when where going to start the plan" Alvin asked whispering into Brittney's hear. "We have to start the plan at the dance and don't forget this time" She said looking forward trying to pretend nothing is happening. "But i di" Alvin was cut of by Brittney. "I said... don't...for...get" She had both her hand on her hips and her arms crossed.

"Hey Eleanor, are you feeling better?" Theodore asked Ellie. "Yeah, Miss Miller makes the best Chicken soup" She said joyfully "Know i don't have to miss the Dance". "Yeah Ellie can i ask you something" Theo said blushing. "Yes" Ellie said with a big smile on her face. "I wanted to know if you would go to the dance with me" He said looking down. "Oh, Theo i would love to" Ellie replied hugging Theo.

Simon stared at Theo and Ellie overhearing that they are going together to the dance. He thought of him self as pathetic. Theodore had the guts to ask out the girl he loved and Alvin got lucky not having to ask out anyone instead he got asked out. "Aw, what im i going to do, give up" Simon said to him self. So he just decided to pretend that nothing is going on.

"So hey Jeanette is that a new book your reading" Simon asked. "Oh, i Si and yeah i finished the other one this one just came out" Jeanette said Shyly. "So Alvin and Brittney are going to gather to the dance and Ellie and Theo are going together too" She said. "Yeah, don't they make such cute couples" Simon said with a joking voice. Both Simon and Jeanette laughed. "Yeah, but i don't really have a date but I'll still have fun" Jeanette said in a sad voice looking down at the floor. Simon just wanted to blurt out his feelings to her so that she wouldn't feel sad but he would get embarrassed.

When that got to school they all want to their classes.

* * *

**After school**

"Come on girls we have to get over to the Chipmunks house" Brittney said anxiously. "Were coming Brittney no need to hurry" Jeanette said annoyed. "She probably wants to see Alvin" Eleanor said to her Sister Jeanette. Both Chipettes giggled together. "No i don't i just want to rehearse" Brittney said looking mad at her sisters.

All the Chipettes made their way to the Chimunks house. When they got to the door Eleanor rang the door bell. After i few minutes a small chubby Chipmunk opened the door. "Hey Theo" All the Chipettes said in unison. "Hi Brit, Jean, and Ellie" He said with a big smile on his face "Come on in Alvin and Si are both in the recording room". They all fallowed Theodore close behind all the way to the Recording room.

"so are we going to practice or what" Brittney said winking at Alvin. "Yeah were going to practice _I can't stop loving you by Michael Jackson first" _Simon said while passing out papers with the lyrics.

All the Chipmunks sat on a chair in front of a Chipette. Alvin sat in front of Brittney, Theodore sat in front of Eleanor and Simon sat in front of Jeanette. First Alvin did his solo then Si and Theo can in, in the second verse. By the third verse of the song all the Chipettes came in. They practiced for about 2 hours before they got tired and left it at that for the day. "I think we still need a little practice" Theo suggested. "Yeah me too" Ellie agreed.

"Well we can practice more tomorrow" Jeanette said huging her little sister. All the Chipmunks and Chipettes went down stairs and had a snack.

"Well we have to get going" Brittney said pointing at the clock. " Aw, really but i was having fun" Theo said in a sad voice. "Don't worry Theo they'll be back tomorrow" Simon said rubbing Theo's head.

The Chipettes when to the Chipmunks house for the next 2 days to practice the song.

**Hope you like please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wish **

**Chapter 6**

"So are you guys ready for the dance this after noon" Brittney asked her sisters and the Chipmunks. Alvin came up to her side and said "Well I sure am, and so is Theo but im not so sure about Simon" he said with a grin forming on his lips. Simon glared at Alvin knowing what he meant by him not being ready. "Shut up Alvin you and i know im ready too" Simon said crossing his arms and giving Alvin a mean stare.

Brittney know she had to get Simon and Jeanette to go to gather even if it meant hurting her sister a little. She walked up to Jeanette "So Alvin and i are going to the dance, Eleanor and Theodore are going together. Isn't it sad you have know one to go with because you don't have to guts to ask Simon" She whispered into her little sisters ear. Jeanette backed away from Brittney and looked down at the floor, about to cry. She tried to hold in the tears but she just couldn't hold them in she grabbed her book and covered her face and walked a few feet behind her sisters and the Chipmunks.

Alvin walked up to Simon and said "You wimp how can you be my brother" he then quickly went to catch up to Theodore. Simon stood there knowing that Alvin was right. He was a wimp and how could he be Alvin's brother. Alvin is more confident and Simon a just a gutless wimp who cant even ask the girl of his dreams.

Jeanette saw that Simon had slowed down. She couldn't let him see her crying like this. He covered her face with her book even more.

Simon noticed that Jeanette was behind him. He decided to walk with her to see if he could gain some confidence. "Hey Jeanette...why are you covering your face with your book" He asked. Jeanette shyly said "Um, no reason" she said not trying to make eye contact with Simon.

Simon didn't understand but he knew Jeanette is very shy and likes to keep things her to self so he didn't want to ask again. "So cant wait for the dance later" He asked her.

Jeanette's tears had dried out and her eyes weren't really red like the other times she cries. She took her book, uncovering her face. "Oh, yeah its going to be fun" She said with a weak smile on her face. "Really you don't really look that excited" Simon replied. Her eyes opened wide trying to fake excitement but it didn't work. "Whats wrong Jeanette your acting kind off weird today" He said.

Jeanette knew she had to tell the truth that she was crying and that she's sad "Well Brittney just made fun of me for not having a date to the dance and that mad me cry" her words got shaky at the end she couldn't look at Simon straight in the eyes instead she looked down at the ground.

Deep in side Simon felt sad for Jeanette that both their older siblings where making fun of then for the same thing. "Well Alvin is doing the same thing to me" He said looking straight in the eyes. She looked up in surprise and asked "Wait you don't have a date". Simon shyly replied "Yeah its kind off embarrassing".

Jeanette knew she had a chance to still ask Simon but she couldn't get the worlds out she felt as if she was being choked by her on words. the only thing she could get out was "Ye-yeah" stuttering. They were both getting close to the Millers house and Jeanette started to walk faster she just wanted to cry even more but not in front of Simon. When they got their she only said "Bye see you at 6" She quickly ran into the house closing the door behind her.

Simon stood on the side walk. He felt sad he didnt even get a chance to ask her or to even say bye. He started walking to his house not looking back.

**Hope you liked this chapter had little time to write it. Please review. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Wish **

**Chapter 7**

**Please review at the end**

* * *

**Miller's house**

"I cant wait for the dance" Eleanor said while jumping up and down giggling. "I know me too" Brittney said joining Eleanor in jumping.

Jeanette watched both her sisters jump in joy. She felt like crying but had no more tears left in her. "Hey are you okay Jean" Eleanor asked. "Um...Yeah I'm okay "She replied in a sad voice trying hard to smile. Both Brittney and Eleanor looked at each other knowing that she was lieing. They knew she was sad because she didn't have a date for the dance and they both did.

"So What am i going to wear" Brittney asked her self looking into her closet. She picked out a few dresses most were pink and some red. "Were is it, it has to be here some were" She shouted out loud. " bought it for me only a few months ago".

"Hey Brittney I found mine" Eleanor said pulling out a beautiful dress. The dress reached down to her ankles. It was a mixture of light sea green and blue and it was a spaghetti strap. At the top that covered the chest area it was a teal shade. had bought three formal dresses that matched in style but were different colors for then about a month ago. "Oh, come on I fined mine" Brittney shouted not stopping to look at Eleanor.

Jeanette walked over to her closet and opened the doors. She peered in side. She took out a couple of cloths and in the way back was a medium size blue box. She look it and and set in on her bed. "Wow i never really thought I would ever wear this" She whispered to her self. She slowly took off the tom. In side was the same type of dress as Eleanor's and Brittney's, who couldn't still find hers. She lookout the dress and set it neat and flat on her bed.

The dress was also spaghetti strap, and reached down to her ankles. The dress was a mixture od purple at the bottom and turned blue from the knees up. Around the chest area it was a dark purple. "Wow i love the colors on your dress" Brittney said popping out of know were. "I thought you were looking for your dress" Jeanette asked.

"Yeah i found it" Brittney said pulling up her dress. Brittney's dress was also spaghetti strap and reached her ankles. Her dress was a mixture red at the bottom and turned pink as it got higher. Around the chest area it was a hot pinks shade.

They all quickly put on thier dresses . Jeanette looked beautiful in her dress but she didn't really want to go. Both Brittney and Eleanor were excited to go. They when to put some make up on.

Brittney put pink eye shadow on and some blush. She also put on some eye liner and lip gloss. Eleanor put on a light shade of green eye shadow and blush too. She didn't feel like putting on some lip gloss but she did put on some eye liner. "Aren't you going to get ready" Eleanor asked Jeanette. She was just siting on her bed with her arms crossed and was a sad face on.

"No, dont even know why I even have to go" She said in a shy voice. "We need you" Eleanor replied. Brittney came out of behind of Eleanor "Yeah Ellie is right you have to sing with us".

Jeanette looked up at her sisters. At first she had a sort of sad, mad face but a smile slowly formed on her lips. She got up from her bed and hugged both of her sisters.

"Oh i'll do your make up" Brittney said "An i'll make your hair" Eleanor said grabbing a brush. Jeanette gave a big smile and said "oh, okay". Brittney put on a light shade of purple eye shadow. "Wow you look so pretty" Brittney said while putting on some blush on Jeanette. Eleano undid Jeanette's bun and brushed it all out. She had so many tangles in her hair but Eleanor got then all out. "Now your hair is straight" Eleanor said while still brushing Jeanette's hair. Eleanor had put Jeanettes hair up in a ponytail and then swirled it in a nice neat bun.

"Okay you can look in the mirrior now" Both Brittney and Eleanor said in unison. Jeanette walked over to the mirrior and said "Wow i look good... this Brit and Ellie" sge said with a big smile on her face. "Thankyou" Both her sisters said. "Okay but now you need to help us ready" Brittney said handing Jeanette the brush.

**Saville' house**

"Come on Alvin this is just a dance" Simon said to Alvin "Well i have to look good for the ladies" He said with a smirk on hos face. "Buy you have a date" Simon said with a confused expression. "Oh, yeah i for got" Alvin said with a fake smile. "Come on we need to get our guitars" Simon said pulling Alvin away from the mirrior.

Both chipmunks walked down to the basement were they kept the guitars. Alvin grabbed his black one with red flames. Simon grabbd his blue one with white stripes. The walked back up stairs to find Theodore on the phone talking to someone.

"Who are were you talking to" Alvin aked. "Oh, yeah that was saying that the girls are ready and they're leaving in abaout 20 minutes" He said hanging up the phone. "Wow I bet Brittney looks hot" Alvin said with a grin on his face. "Yeah and Elenor must look pretty too" Theodore said with a smile on his face.

Simon watched both his brothers talk about their date's. Deep in side he falt sad he wanted to beat his self out because he couldn't have he guts to ask Jeanette. "Yeah good for you to" He said in a mad voice, walking away from his brothers.

"Whats wrong with Simon" Theodore asked Alvin "Just about everything" Alvin said walking over to Simon. Theodore fallowed Alvin into thliving room where Simon was sitting on the chouch. "Hey Si whats wrong now" Alvin aked in an annoyed voice. "You know whats wrong" Simon said in a mad angery voice. "Yeah but think about it Jeanette is way t geeky and wierd for for you" Alvin said in an encouraging voice. "Yeah so i dont care if she's a geek or wierd i like her and..." Simon was cut off by Alvin "Dude if you like her that much than why did you wimp out and nt ask her if were yo i wouldn't just give up i would keep trying" . Simon knew Alvin was bluffing about not givving up on a girl but he was right on that he could'tgive that easally.

"Yeah your right but what should I do" Simon asked Alvin. "Al you have to do is go to the dance and to the profermance and leave the rest to me"Alvin said putting an arm around Simon. Simon wasn't sure if her should trust Alvin but something was telling him that alvin wouldn't let him down. "Um, okay" He said shyly. All right then go and fiish getting ready" Alvin said pointing at the stairs.

Simon walkd up the stairs trying to think what he will say to Jeanette when he gets to the dance. "Maybe when i'll see her i'll say Hi, no no maybe how are you doing, No something alse... why is this so hard" He told him self.

Down stairs Alvin watched Simon go up stairs "Yes, the plan is working" He said to him self jumping on the chouch. "What plan" Theodore asked. Alvin walked up to Theo and whispered something into his ear."Now don't tell anyone" he saied after he told Theo the plan. "Okay" Theo said with a big smile on his face.

"BOYS time to go" Dave shouted while opening the door. Alvin, Theodore, and Simon walked to the door. Alvin and Simon where holding their guitar's and Theo had his drum sticks. They jumped into the car and drove off. Dave took out his cell phone and gave it to Simon "Call and tell her were on our way to the dance" he told Simon. Simon dialed 's house phone.

"Hello" said from the other line "Oh, Hi it's Simon were on our way to the dance" He said. "Okay honey the girls and i are on our way too" She replied. "Okay well bye" Simon said and gave the phone to dave. "She said the're on there way too" Simon told Dave.

**Hope you liked it and please review. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Wish**

**Chapter 8**

**Sorry if some stuff is spelled wrong Spellchecker isn't working for some reason and it's kind of long. Last Chapter or maybe not :). Enjoy**

* * *

Dave came up to the school and parked the car near the back. was already their but the Chipettes were not their. "Hi were the girls" Dave asked. "Oh, there in side all ready" She replied. Dave turned around to the boys ans said "Okay in only going to stay to the last song you guys do then I have to go and i'll be back in time to pick you guys and the Chipettes". "Okay Dave" All the Chipmunks said in Unison before walking into the school.

In side there was lights of all colors mostly pinks, reads and whites. The walls where covered in pink and red heart and poster for other up comeing events. Their was a DJ playing music. All the people where dancing or sitting at the tables. Behind the DJ their was a drum set, and 5 microphones on their stands. The drum set was a white and three of the microphones where pink and the other two were red.

The boys walked in but before they could even start looking for the Chipettes their school principle stepped in from of them "Glad your here I all ready told the Chipettes that your going to sing first then it will he their turn and then you all will do the duo, And you have to be on stage in about 30 minutes". All the Chipmunks just nodded their heads. After she left they started to look for the girls.

They first looked for then by the DJ but they found nothing. "where can they be" Simon asked. "I found then" Theo shouted over the loud music. The Chipunks walked over to the snack table. "Hi girls" Alvin said with a big smile on his face. "Oh, Hi" The two Chipettes said in unison.

"Wow you look hot Brittney"Alvin complemented Brittney. "So you want to dance" She asked Alvin" before dragging him to the dance floor. "You look pretty to night" Theo to Ellie "Oh, Thank you" She said blushing. "So do you want to dance " He asked Eleanor. Oh, yeah sure" She said back. Simon noticed that Jeanette wasn't with them and before Eleanor and Theodore got out of sight he asked Ellie "Hey where is Jeanette". Eleanor turned around and said "Oh, i dont know she was here with us but she had to go to the bathroom but she never came back" She said then she turned around and fallowed Theo on to the dance floor.

Simon just stood their hoping Jeanette would stop there. He waited and waited but she never came by. "Where can she be" He asked him self. Simon decided to go on sneak behind stage and took out to the crowed and see if he could find her. When he got up there but he couldn't kind her. He saw Brittney and Alvin dancing, and Theodore and Eleanor at the snack table.

He got off stage and walked over to the snack table. "Hey Ellie and Theo" She said walking up to then. "Hey" Both of them said to Simon. "So have you found Jeanette" She asked Simon. "Sadly no" said look looking at her. "Wow where can she be" Theodore asked him self. "Yeah, she was to be here for when we sing" Eleanor said while looking around.

Eleanor skimmed the dance floor and she looked at the front doors "Hey wait I think I see her". "Where?" Simon asked anxiously. "Right by the exit" She said but before she could finish Simon had left.

Simon got closer to the door but before he got up to her she left her place. When Simon got to the doors she wasn't there any more. "She must not have recognized me" He told him self. He looked at the crowed but he could find her he searched thought the crowed but couldn't find her. He got tired and just stood their in the middle of the dance floor. All of a sudden he felt someone bump into his. "Oh, I'm sorry I'm such a Klutz" He heard a voice say from behind.

He turned around to find Jeanette. He looked at her and he thought to him self that she looks so beautiful. She had the most beautiful dress and was wearing make up and her hair was up in a nice neat bun. "Wow you look beautiful" He said out loud. He quickly put his hands over his mouth. He was embarrassed that he said that out loud. Jeanette blushed "Um, Thank you" she said shyly.

"Hey where were you" Simon asked. "Oh, um i was um in the bathroom" She said Shyly. Simon wasn't sure to believe her but he couldn't tell her that he all ready new that. Simon hesitated to say anything but he finally got out the words to ask her if she wanted some punch. "Um, yeah" She said walking to the punch table. Simon fallowed close behind still astonished at how beautiful she looked.

Simon picked up to classes and filled them up to the rim. He gave one to Jeanette and kept one. Out of no where Alvin, Brittney, Theodore and Eleanor came up. "Hey you found Jeanette" Both Theodore and Eleanor said. But before Simon could reply Alvin pulled him away and said "excuse us I need to talk to Simon privately". Alvin pulled Simon all the way to the stairs that lead to stage. "What do you want" Simon asked in an annoyed voice. Alvin pulled out a small purple box from his pocket.

"Here have this it's for you to give to Jeanette but only when the time is right" Alvin said handing his the box. Simon was tempted to open it but he just shoved it in his pocket. But before Simon could say something back Alvin stared walking back to the punch table. Simon fallowed close behind and all of a sudden Alvin stopped dead in his tracks. "Oh, and i didn't pick it out Brittney did she said Jeanette really wanted it" And he kept on walking, leaving Simon confused.

"Were back" Alvin announced like he was the king of England. "So what were you talking about" Brittney asked, winking at Alvin as a signal. Alvin winked back and said "Boy stuff".

" So how long do you guys think before we have to go on stage." Eleanore asked all of them. "I don't know maybe in like 5 minutes" Simon said pointing at their principle who was walking towards them. "Well you all better get back stage right know and I'll announce when you are about to preform" The she left.

"Well we better get back stage" Alvin said walking over to the back stage door. His brothers' and the Chipettes fallowed behind him. Alvin opened to door and held it for his brothers and the Chipettes. They walked in and found Dave there "Hi Dave" they all said in unison. "Are you all ready" He asked them. "Yeah, Sure, of course" They all said and once making a jumble of words. "Okay girls you stay back here, and Boys you stand right over there" Dave said pointing at on end of the room where they saw a crack of light pass through. "You will enter the stage through there a when your Principle gives the cue you will come out" Dave said. After a few minutes they heard Their principle's voice from the stage.

"And know please welcome the Chipmunks" They heard her say. Without waiting they ran on stage and started to sing. Alvin grabbed his guitar and Simon grabbed his guitar. Theodore stared to play his drum set. Alvin did his solo first on _Thriller by Michael Jackson._

**It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark**  
**Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart**  
**You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it**  
**You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes**  
**You're paralyzed**

Alvin sang his solo first. Then thay all same in unison.

**Then o'Cause this is thriller, thriller night**  
**And no one's gonna save you from the beast about strike**  
**You know it's thriller, thriller night**  
**You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight**

Simon and Alvin sang, From back stage the Chipettes were getting ready to sing after they sing both their song.

**You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run**  
**You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun**  
**You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination, girl!**  
**But all the while you hear the creature creeping up behind**  
**You're out of time**

Then all the Chipmunks sang in unison again

**'Cause this is thriller, thriller night**  
**There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes, girl**  
**Thriller, thriller night**  
**You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight**

Then Alvin and Theodore sang togather.

**Night creatures calling, the dead start to walk in their masquerade**  
**There's no escaping the jaws of the alien this time**  
**(They're open wide)**  
**This is the end of your life**

**They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side**  
**They will possess you unless you change that number on your dial**  
**Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together, yeah**  
**All through the night I'll save you from the terror on the screen**  
**I'll make you see**

Then all of them sang to gather

**That this is thriller, thriller night**  
**'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try**  
**Thriller, thriller night**  
**So let me hold you tight and share a**  
**Killer, diller, chiller, thriller here tonight**

**'Cause this is thriller, thriller night**  
**Girl, I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try**  
**Thriller, thriller night**  
**So let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller, ow!**

Then last Alvin sang as a solo

**(I'm gonna thrill ya tonight)**  
**Darkness falls across the land**  
**The midnight hour is close at hand**  
**Creatures crawl in search of blood**  
**To terrorize y'alls neighborhood**

**I'm gonna thrill ya tonight, ooh baby**  
**I'm gonna thrill ya tonight, oh darlin'**  
**Thriller night, baby, ooh!**

"Wow their so good" The Chipettes said while giggling back stage.

Alvin talked in to his microphone and said "Okay now were going to sing _Down by Jay Sean_. The crowed roared in in cheers and got even louder. Alvin walked over to Simon and whispered something into his ear. Simon's eyes widened. Then he walked up to he main microphone that Alvin was using, and Alvin took his. Simon took a solo in the first three verses.

**Baby, are you down, down, down, down, down?**  
**Down, down**  
**Even if the sky is falling down?**  
**Down, down**

**You oughta know**  
**Tonight is the night to let it go**  
**Put on a show**  
**I wanna see how you lose control**

**So leave it behind**  
**'Cause we have a night to get away**  
**So come on and fly with me**  
**As we make our great escape**

All of them then sang in unison

**So baby, don't worry**  
**You are my only**  
**You won't be lonely**  
**Even if the sky is falling down**  
**You'll be my only**  
**No need to worry**

**Baby, are you down, down, down, down, down?**  
**Down, down**  
**Baby, are you down, down, down, down, down?**  
**Down, down**  
**Even if the sky is falling down?**

Then Simon continued in solo

**Just let it be**  
**Come on and bring your body next to me**  
**I'll take you away**  
**Turn this place into our private getaway**

**So leave it behind**  
**'Cause we have a night to get away**  
**So come on and fly with me**  
**As we make our great escape**  
**So why don't we run away?**

All of them sang in unison again. Of course Alvin sang higher then both Simon and Theodore.

**Baby, don't worry**  
**You are my only**  
**You won't be lonely**  
**Even if the sky is falling down**  
**You'll be my only**  
**No need to worry**

**Baby, are you down, down, down, down, down?**  
**Down, down**  
**Baby, are you down, down, down, down, down?**  
**Down, down**  
**Even if the sky is fallin' down?**

Then Simon stepped back to let Alvin do his solo that was origin his.

**Down like she 'posed to be**  
**She gets down low for me**  
**Down like her temperature**  
**'Cause to me she zero degrees**

**She cold, over freeze**  
**I got that girl from overseas**  
**Now she's my Miss America**  
**Now can I be her soldier, please?**

**I'm fightin' for this girl**  
**On the battlefield of love**  
**Don't it look like baby cupid**  
**Sent her arrows from above?**  
**Don't you ever leave the side of me**  
**Indefinitely, not probably**  
**And honestly, I'm down like the economy**

Then both Simon and Alvin sang together

**Baby, don't worry**  
**You are my only**  
**You won't be lonely**  
**Even if the sky is falling down**  
**You'll be my only**  
**No need to worry**

Lastly Theodore came in and they all sang in unison.

**Baby, are you down, down, down, down, down?**  
**(And the sky is falling down)**  
**Down, down**  
**Baby, are you down, down, down, down, down?**  
**(Are you down? Are you down?)**  
**Down, down**  
**Even if the sky is falling down?**  
**(And the sky is falling down)**  
**And the sky is falling down**

Simon, Alvin and Theodore all stood on stage each doing a pose. The crowed clapped so loud it would break your ear drum. From behind the stage the Chipettes were left with their mouths opened at how good Simon was. "Wow he's so good" Eleanor said out loud "Yeah "Brittney said astonished. But out of all the Chipettes Jeanette was the most surprised. She couldn't even speak. The Chipmunks got of stage. Brittney ran to hug Alvin and Eleanor ran to hug Theodore. Simon just stood their not saying anything. Jeanette didn't move ether. But then they heard their principle say "And now the Chipettes". The Chipettes jumped as she said their name. "Good luck" The Chipmunks said before they entered the stage.

Brittney took the pink microphone in the middle and Eleanor took the one to her left and Jeanette took the one to her right. Brittney took the first three verses. Brittney did her solo.

**How you choose to express yourself**  
**It's all your own and I can tell**  
**It comes naturally, it comes naturally**

**You follow what you feel inside**  
**It's intuitive, you don't have to try**  
**It comes naturally, mmmm it comes naturally**

Then Jeanette came in, i a high pitch

**And it takes my breath away**  
**What you do, so naturally**

Then Eleanor came in and they all sang in unison

**You are the thunder and I am the lightning**  
**And I love the way you know who you are**  
**And to me it's exciting**  
**When you know it's meant to be**  
**Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally**  
**When you're with me, baby**

**Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally**  
**Bay bay baby**

Then Jeanette did her solo. From the back stage Simon was surprised at how good Jeanette was.

**You have a way of moving me**  
**A force of nature, your energy**  
**It comes naturally (You know it does)**  
**It comes naturally**  
**Mmmm yeah**

**And it takes my breath away (Everytime)**  
**What you do, so naturally**

Then they all sang in unison. Jeanette when to a high pitch, Eleanor when to a lower pitch and Brittney held the harmony

**You are the thunder and I am the lightning**  
**And I love the way you know who you are**  
**And to me it's exciting**  
**When you know it's meant to be**  
**Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally**  
**When you're with me, baby**

**Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally**  
**Bay bay baby**

Then Brittney did another solo.

**When we collide, sparks fly**  
**When you look in my eyes, it takes my breath away**

Now Jeanette came in and slowly raised her pitch.

**You are the thunder and I am the lightning**  
**And I love the way you know who you are**  
**And to me it's exciting**  
**When you know it's meant to be**  
**Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally**  
**When you're with me, baby**

**Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally**  
**Bay bay baby**

Then Eleanor came in

**(Naturally)**  
**Naturally x5**  
**Bay bay baby**

**(Naturally)**  
**Naturally x5**  
**Everything baby comes naturally**

When they finished singing the crowed clapped for them. Back stage Alvin, Simon And Theodore clapped too. Brittney they walked over to Jeanette who was waving and whispered something in her ear before pulling her to the main microphone were Brittney was once. She shyly started to sing in a low voice.

**We were both young when I first saw you**  
**I close my eyes**  
**And the flashback starts**  
**I'm standing there**  
**On a balcony in summer air**

By now she had gain her confidence and her voice was ringing thought the walls of the room.

**See the lights**  
**See the party, the ball gowns**  
**I see you make your way through the crowd**  
**And say hello, little did I know**

Then Brittney came in with a lower voice then Jeanette's.

**That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles**  
**And my daddy said stay away from Juliet**  
**And I was crying on the staircase**  
**Begging you please don't go, and I said**

**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone**  
**I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run**  
**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess**  
**It's a love story baby just say yes**

**So I sneak out to the garden to see you**  
**We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew**  
**So close your eyes**  
**Escape this town for a little while**

Eleanor came i with a high pitch but then she lowers it.

**'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter**  
**And my daddy said stay away from Juliet**  
**But you were everything to me**  
**I was begging you please don't go and I said**

**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone**  
**I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run**  
**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess**  
**It's a love story baby just say yes**

Then both Brittney and Eleanor slowly fades their voices letting Jeanette do another solo.

**Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel**  
**This love is difficult, but it's real**  
**Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess**  
**It's a love story baby just say yes**  
**Oh oh**

**I got tired of waiting**  
**Wondering if you were ever coming around**  
**My faith in you is fading**  
**When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said**

Then all the Chipettes sang in unison once more.

**Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone**  
**I keep waiting for you but you never come**  
**Is this in my head? I don't know what to think**  
**He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring**

**And said, marry me Juliet**  
**You'll never have to be alone**  
**I love you and that's all I really know**  
**I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress**  
**It's a love story baby just say yes**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh**  
**'Cause we were both young when I first saw you**

Brittney, Jeanette, and Eleanor all walked off stage. Passing them as thay stepped off their school principle had a few words to say to the crowd. "Wow Jeanette your a good singer" Both Alvin and Theodore said walking towards her. "Yeah" Brittney said "We better get ready for the last duo, oh and I Jeanette and Simon you too are going to do the duo, the rest of us will be singing in chorus behind you to". "What?" Both Simon and Jeanette shouted. "You heard me" Brittney replied. Simon turned to Jeanette but she just looked down and walked away. They all stepped on stage Simon and Jeanette in the middle and only two feet to the right of Simon, was Alvin and Theodore. To the left of Jeanette, was Brittney and Eleanor.

Simon heard the music start after a few seconds of music he started to sing.

**Just Want To Lay Next To You**  
**For Awhile**  
**You Look So Beautiful Tonight**  
**Your Eyes Are So Lovely**  
**Your Mouth Is So Sweet**  
**A Lot Of People**  
**Misunderstand Me**  
**That's Because They Don't**  
**Know Me At All**  
**I Just Want To Touch You**  
**And Hold You**  
**I Need You**  
**God I Need You**  
**I Love You So Much**

**_[Simon]_**  
**Each Time The Wind Blows**  
**I Hear Your Voice So**  
**I Call Your Name . . .**  
**Whispers At Morning**  
**Our Love Is Dawning**  
**Heaven's Glad You Came . . .**

**You Know How I Feel**  
**This Thing Can't Go Wrong**  
**I'm So Proud To Say**  
**I Love You**  
**Your Love's Got Me High**  
**I Long To Get By**  
**This Time Is Forever**  
**Love Is The Answer**

In back Alvin, Brittney, Theodore, and Eleanor sang ohh ohh, as Jeanette came in.

**_[Jeanette]_**  
**I Hear Your Voice Now**  
**You Are My Choice Now**  
**The Love You Bring**  
**Heaven's In My Heart**  
**At Your Call**  
**I Hear Harps,**  
**And Angels Sing**

**You Know How I Feel**  
**This Thing Can't Go Wrong**  
**I Can't Live My Life**  
**Without You**

**_[Simon]_**  
**I Just Can't Hold On**

**_[Jeanette]_**  
**I Feel We Belong**

**_[Simon]_**  
**My Life Ain't Worth Living**  
**If I Can't Be With You**

**_[Both]_**  
**I Just Can't Stop Loving You**  
**I Just Can't Stop Loving You**  
**And If I Stop . . .**  
**Then Tell Me Just What**  
**Will I Do**

Both of them sang in unison filling he room with love. They got closer, but they turned away and kept on singing.

**_[Jeanette]_**  
**'Cause I Just Can't Stop**  
**Loving You**

**_[Simon]_**  
**At Night When The**  
**Stars Shine**  
**I Pray In You I'll Find**  
**A Love So True . . .**

**_[Jeanette]_**  
**When Morning Awakes Me**  
**Will You Come And Take Me**  
**I'll Wait For You**

**_[Simon]_**  
**You Know How I Feel**  
**I Won't Stop Until**  
**I Hear Your Voice Saying**  
**"I Do"**

Both of them now where singing at high pitches but blended with Jeanette's soft voice and Simon's lower pitch.

**_[Jeanette]_**  
**"I Do"**  
**This Thing Can't Go Wrong**

**_[Simon]_**  
**This Feeling's So Strong**

**_[Jeanette]_**  
**Well, My Life Ain't**  
**Worth Living**

**_[Both]_**  
**If I Can't Be With You**  
**I Just Can't Stop Loving You**  
**I Just Can't Stop Loving You**  
**And If I Stop . . .**  
**Then Tell Me, Just What**  
**Will I Do**

Simon looked deep into Jeanette's emerald green eyes and she looked into his icy blue eyes. Simon was filling up with courage in the inside as he sang. _Okay Simon you can do it when the song is over _He thought to him self.

**_[Simon]_**  
**I Just Can't Stop Loving You**

**_[Jeanette_****_]_**  
**We Can Change All The World**  
**Tomorrow**

**_[Simon]_**  
**We Can Sing Songs Of**  
**Yesterday**

**_[Jeanette]_**  
**I Can Say, Hey . . .Farewell**  
**To Sorrow**

**_[Simon]_**  
**This Is My Life And I,**

**_[Both]_**  
**Want To See You For Always**  
**I Just Can't Stop Loving **

_Okay Jeanette i know you can do it just as the song is over _Jeanette thought to her self.

**_[Jeanette]_**  
**No, Baby**

**_[Simon]_**  
**Oh!**

**_[Both]_**  
**I Just Can't Stop Loving You**

**_[Jeanette]_**  
**If I Can't Stop!**

**_[Both]_**  
**And If I Stop . . .**

**_[Jeanette]_**  
**No**

**_[Simon]_**  
**Oh! Oh! Oh . . .Oh . . .**

**_[Jeanette]_**  
**What Will I Do? Uh . . .Ooh . . .**  
**(Then Tell Me, Just What**  
**Will I Do)**

**_[Both]_**  
**I Just Can't Stop Loving You**

**_[Simon]_**  
**Hee! Hee! Hee! Know I Do**  
**Girl!**

**_[Both]_**  
**I Just Can't Stop Loving You**

**_[Simon]_**  
**You Know I Do**  
**And If I Stop . . .**

**_[Both]_**  
**Then Tell Me, Just What**  
**Will I Do **

By now Simon and Jeanette where face to face with each other. Jeanette blushed and Simon looked down shyly.

The crowed got even louder as they stepped of stage. When they got back stage Dave was gone "Dave had to go but he'll be back to pick us up later" Alvin said in a loud voice since the DJ had stared playing music and it was loud. They stepped off the stage through the same doors they came through. Alvin and Brittney where the first to leave, fallowed by Eleanor and Theodore.

Simon walked over to Jeanette and said "You where good". Jeanette blushed and said "Thank you, you where too" She replied back. Simon just gave a shrug and walked to the door. But Jeanette didn't want to leave, at least not yet. She was tired of always getting nervous or not having the courage She wanted to take a risk. Before Simon could walk out she said "Wait I-i need need to talk to you" She said stuttering. Simon quickly turned around to face Jeanette. "I really need to talk to you about something" She said but she was cut off by Simon "Yeah i need to talk to you too".

Jeanette hesitated to say something but before she could Simon said something that made her heart skip a beat. "Jeanette, I never had the courage to tell you this before but its time I tell you...I-i Lo- love you" He said stuttering. Jeanette quickly said "I love you to" and gave him hug. Then they both let go both where blushing. Jeanette noticed Simon take out a small box. "Here I want you to have his" He said handing the small box to her. She opened it and found the most beautiful necklace in side. She held it up. The necklace was a silver chain with a shinny diamond shaped crystal. She put it on. "Wow it looked beautiful on you" Simon said before being cut off by the most pleasant thing her ever felt.

Jeanette gotten closer to him and before he knew it their lips where touching. _She's kissing me _Simon thought to him self. He slowly felt her open her mouth to deepen the kiss. The slowly felt their tongue's touch. They kissed for almost a minute before they broke apart the kiss to catch their breath.

They both walked through the doors and found Alvin Theodore, Brittney and Eleanor waiting for them by the punch table. Alvin came up to Simon and asked "So what took you two so long". "Nothing" Simon said in an annoyed voice. But of course Alvin didn't believe what Simon was saying. But Brittney butted in a and said "Okay who wants to dance". All the Chipunks and Chipettes walk to the dance floor except for Brittney and Alvin. "Wow, cant believe it worked" Britnney said jumping up and back down. "Yeah, but we'll get them to spill it tomorrow lets let them enjoy their night" Alvin said with a smirk on his face. "Yeah" Brittney said before pulling Alvin on to the dance floor.

After the dance was over they all waited out side for Dave to come and pick them up. "Hey guys sorry i was late"Dave said while opening his door. They all jumped in. Alvin sat in the front with Dave, Brittney sat next to Theodore and Theodore sat next to Simon. Simon at next to Jeanette who was looking out the window. Half way to the Chipettes house Jeanette had fallen asleep with her head on Simon shoulder.

**The end**

**Hope you liked it and this might be the last chapter or i could be lieing but eather way I hope you liked it. Please review.**


	9. Love song preview

**Wish **

**First if all i want to thank all those who reviewed my story and that you liked my story _Wish_. Im still not telling of I am going to keep on writing this story but I am going to start a new story about SimonXJeanette. But for a while im going to consentrate on my other stories, taking a break from Alvin and the Chipmunks. If you want to read my next story _Love song _here is a preview.**

* * *

**Love song**

**Chapter I**

**Takes place after the Squeakquel. Also has some of AlvinXBrittany. ****Hope you enjoy**

* * *

"Hey kids time for school" Dave shouted from the kitchen then knocking on the door.

"Ahhh really time for school who ever invented it is so on my top 10 hated people list" Alvin shouted covering his face with his sheets trying to go back to sleep.

"Come on Alvin your so lazy hard to believe you're a rock star" Brittany said getting up from her bed. She got up and jumped from her bed to Alvin's bed and rolled him of the bed."Ahh BRITTANY what was that for" Alvin Shouted at her.

"Well we don't want to be late for school because of you" She shouted back.

"Wow will you look at them it's so obvious they like each other" Simon said while making his bed.

"Yeah, they just don't know how to show each other how they feel" Jeanette said jumping up on Simon's bed, blushing.

All the Chipmunks and the two Chipettes walked down the stairs to the kitchen were Eleanor and Theodore were helping Dave make breakfast. Each Chipmunk took a set next to one of the Chipettes. Simon next to Jeanette, Alvin next to Brittany and Theo next to Elli.

They all stared at the table full of delicious food, pancakes, waffles orange juice, cinnamon toast, milk and beacon. They all got their plates and began to eat. "Wow this is delicious" All the Chipmunks and Chipettes in unison. They all eat breakfast and quickly got their stuff and headed out the door.

"Hey Jeanette so what book are you reading" Simon asked Jeanette. "Oh...um _Witch and Wizard by James Paterson_" she said Shyly. Jeanette has always had a heard time talking to Simon but her sisters and her had stayed with Dave and the Chipmunks for about 7 months already she shouldn't get all shy around Simon .

Alvin got out of his sit and when to up to were Dave was and asked "Hey, Dave can i drive" With a big smile on his face. "Alvin if we had to chose between monkey or you to drive we would be better if with the monkey" Brittany said sarcastically.

"Hahaha very funny Brittany" Alvin said back sticking his tongue out at her. She gasped at how he could dare do that to her.

When they got to school all the Chipettes and Chipmunks jumped out of the car. They all said their goodbyes to Dave and he said bye to them...Continiued

**Hope you liked the preview this story will only be about 3 chapters long. **

* * *

**DiamondDiaz**


End file.
